<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>possessed waverly earp by Wave6love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235547">possessed waverly earp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wave6love/pseuds/Wave6love'>Wave6love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Possession, Badass Waverly Earp, Demon Waverly Earp, F/F, Possession, Protective Nicole Haught, Protective Wynonna Earp, Soft Nicole Haught, Supportive Sisters, goo, possessed waverly earp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wave6love/pseuds/Wave6love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>possessed waverly earp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly realized something was wrong with her since Wynonna killed Willa and dolls was back from black badge, she felt like out of herself and always forgetting things and losing metal stuff in the homestead. So, she gathered everyone in the homestead including Wynonna, Nicole, dolls, doc, Jeremy.</p>
<p>Wynonna was sitting in the table waiting for the others</p>
<p>Wynonna: baby girl, what’s happening?</p>
<p>Waverly: I will tell you when everyone comes okay, it is so important and I don’t know if I am going to be able to say it.</p>
<p>Wynonna: whatever happens, I am always going to be n your side</p>
<p>Waverly: I know</p>
<p>Wynonna stood up and hugged her sister like her life depended on it, then knocks were heard from outside which means they arrived.</p>
<p>Wynonna: I will get it</p>
<p>Waverly: thanks.</p>
<p>Everyone came inside the house and entered the kitchen to sit in the table</p>
<p>Nicole: hey baby. Are you okay?</p>
<p>She said while hugging her from the side and kissing her head</p>
<p>Waverly: you will know everything baby, don’t worry</p>
<p>They all sat down and Waverly was still standing</p>
<p>Wynonna: come sit, baby girl</p>
<p>Waverly: I think it is better like that.</p>
<p>Waverly: so I called you all today because there is something wrong with me like very dangerous.</p>
<p>Wynonna: what is it, baby girl?</p>
<p>Nicole: don’t worry baby, everything will be okay?</p>
<p>She said while giving Waverly a hopeful smile which Waverly returned</p>
<p>Waverly: remember when we were in the woods in the place where you shot Willa?</p>
<p>Wynonna: yeah, I remember it; it was like a demon portal?</p>
<p>Waverly: yeah</p>
<p>Wynonna: why?</p>
<p>Waverly: when we came back with you, doc and me, there was this shiny pool of black goo?</p>
<p>Doc: I do not recall seeing that?</p>
<p>Waverly: you were behind me and it wasn’t a big one, it was so small</p>
<p>Wynonna: what happened then?</p>
<p>Waverly: it was calling me like I can hear someone calling my name and I touched it and then everything went black.</p>
<p>Dolls: like a demon calling to you?</p>
<p>Waverly: yeah, like that.</p>
<p>Wynonna: do you remember what happened after that?</p>
<p>Waverly: No that’s the problem, I can’t remember things</p>
<p>Wynonna: what do you mean baby girl?</p>
<p>Waverly: I can’t remember what happened and  so many other things like I am stood up her but then I kind of black out and I do stuff and then I can’t remember them.</p>
<p>Dolls: I think I understand</p>
<p>Wynonna: then talk, tell us dolls</p>
<p>Nicole: yeah, what do you think?</p>
<p>Dolls: I think Waverly is possessed</p>
<p>Wynonna: what do you mean possessed?</p>
<p>Nicole: do you mean like a demon possession?</p>
<p>Dolls: yeah, that’s the one</p>
<p>Doc: what makes you think that?</p>
<p>Jeremy: explain a little</p>
<p>Dolls: I once worked in a case, a demon but it was human, but because we can have records of people and all these information, we found that he was a normal human being and we found that he was in a deadly car crush but he was still alive.</p>
<p>Wynonna: and what does that have to do with baby girl?</p>
<p>Dolls: we took him and tied him to a chain and then examined him</p>
<p>Wynonna: what do you mean examine him?</p>
<p>Dolls: demons are kind of allergic to holly water so if they drank it or touched it, they will burn</p>
<p>Waverly: so do you need to test me with holly water?</p>
<p>Wynonna: defiantly not</p>
<p>Nicole: Not happening</p>
<p>Waverly: just calm down you two</p>
<p>Dolls: it won’t hurt her; it will hurt the demon if it is inside her</p>
<p>Doc: what makes you so sure that she is possessed?</p>
<p>Dolls: when someone is possessed, they can’t remember some chunks of their memories like days, weeks even months and Waverly doesn’t remember some days, isn’t that right Waverly?</p>
<p>Waverly: yeah, true.</p>
<p>Dolls: and also goo appearing after you closed that dark portal of demons then something must have gotten out which is a demon.</p>
<p>Nicole: so what are you going to do to her?</p>
<p>She said while taking Waverly’s hand in her own and kissing it</p>
<p>Dolls: I think we need to tie her up to a chair</p>
<p>Wynonna: WHAR ARE YOU SAYING?</p>
<p>Dolls: don’t worry Wynonna; it is for her own good</p>
<p>Waverly: yeah nonna, I will be okay after al and I can know what is wrong with me</p>
<p>Nicole: but baby…</p>
<p>Waverly: babe, I will be okay, don’t worry, okay?</p>
<p>She said while taking her face in her hand</p>
<p>Nicole: okay</p>
<p>Waverly: so when do we start?</p>
<p>Dolls: I will bring what we have and also your books of demon rituals, Nicole and Wynonna will stay with you here while I go because something may to happen to you since you told us what is happening, the demon may take over, doc and Jeremy will go with me.</p>
<p>Wynonna: okay, I will stay with haughtstuff and we will take care of our Waverly</p>
<p>Nicole: without a question</p>
<p>Dolls: okay, let’s go guys.</p>
<p>Dolls, doc and Jeremy went to get stuff and left the others at the homestead</p>
<p>Waverly: I want to go to my room</p>
<p>Nicole: can I be with you babe, I don’t want to be alone, okay?</p>
<p>Waverly: it is okay babe; I don’t want to be alone right now</p>
<p>Wynonna: I will stay her but don’t stay there for too long okay or I will break that door baby girl</p>
<p>She said while winking at her sister</p>
<p>Waverly: Nonnaaaa</p>
<p>Wynonna: I am just missing around with you and haughtstuff here</p>
<p>Nicole: let’s go babe</p>
<p>They entered her room; Waverly sat down at her bed and moistened for Nicole to sit next to her</p>
<p>She sat down next to her and took her hand with her own and touched her cheek with her other hand while touching their foreheads together</p>
<p>Nicole: baby, everything will be okay.</p>
<p>Waverly: I am scared Nicole</p>
<p>She said with a broken voice while tears run down her eyes</p>
<p>This sight made Nicole feel so sad and heartbroken that she can’t make her love feel okay and safe and that didn’t stop her from making sure her baby felt okay</p>
<p>Nicole: hey babe, look at me, I won’t let anything happen to you, okay?</p>
<p>Waverly: I know baby, but I don’t want you risking your life for me because I can’t take it</p>
<p>Nicole: I will make sure to stay alive for you baby, I won’t leave, never</p>
<p>And this was enough for Waverly to break down</p>
<p>Nicole: come here baby</p>
<p>Waverly needed to feel Nicole, to feel safe and everything will be okay after all</p>
<p>She ended p straddling Nicole and hugging her neck will burying her head in her neck and sobbing</p>
<p>Nicole hugged her tight, putting her hands pushing her back further in her front like her life depended o n it</p>
<p>Nicole: I love you baby so much and nothing will happen to you babe, nothing</p>
<p>She kept kissing her nick and whispering loving words in her ear while she continued crying</p>
<p>After some minutes, Waverly stopped sobbing</p>
<p>She moved facing Nicole making their foreheads touching together</p>
<p>Waverly: I love you so much baby.</p>
<p>Nicole: I love you too, and it hurts sometimes because I have never loved anyone the way that I loved you and nothing will happen to you okay baby, do you trust me baby?</p>
<p>Waverly: I trust you with my life Nicole</p>
<p>Nicole: I will save you, Wynonna will, doc will and everyone will save you because we all love you so much baby</p>
<p>Waverly: I know baby</p>
<p>They stayed in that position which felt like hours, Waverly straddling Nicole and wrapping her legs so tight where there was no space left between their bodies, foreheads touched together, kissing each other soft and slow</p>
<p>Nicole: I love you Waverly Earp</p>
<p>Waverly: I love you Nicole haught</p>
<p>They stayed like that breathing each other in, until they heard Wynonna shouting their names from downstairs</p>
<p>Nicole: guess it is time baby</p>
<p>Waverly: yeah it is</p>
<p>Nicole: baby, look at me, nothing will happen to you</p>
<p>Waverly: I know it won’t baby, you won’t let it</p>
<p>Nicole: that’s right</p>
<p>She said while kissing Waverly last time and embracing her tight</p>
<p>She kept Waverly in her arms until she reached the kitchen</p>
<p>Waverly started smiling at her action and kissing her cheek</p>
<p>Wynonna: okay suckers, let’s get this over with</p>
<p>Nicole: what are we going to start with?</p>
<p>Dolls: first let’s push this table aside and keep one chair in the middle</p>
<p>They did as they were told</p>
<p>Doc: what’s next?</p>
<p>Dolls: now, we have to tie you Waverly, okay?</p>
<p>Waverly: it is okay</p>
<p>She sat at the chair; he tied her legs to the chair with handcuffs as her hands</p>
<p>Wynonna: what’s next?</p>
<p>Dolls: now, we gotta use holly water on you okay</p>
<p>He took the bottle and splashed it on her, it seemed that she wasn’t reacting, but then she duck her head down</p>
<p>Wynonna: Waverly, can you hear us?</p>
<p>Nicole: baby?</p>
<p>They started to get concerned because she wasn’t responding but then she started speaking in a different voice not as sweet as Waverly usually is</p>
<p>Waverly: <strong><em>oh finally</em></strong></p>
<p>Wynonna: Waverly? Are you there?</p>
<p>She then looked at them with a smile and black eyes</p>
<p>Waverly: <strong><em>not anymore</em></strong></p>
<p>They were all shocked</p>
<p>Wynonna: so you’re right dolls, she is possessed</p>
<p>Waverly: congratulation, should I give you a trophy or something</p>
<p>She said laughing evilly</p>
<p>Wynonna: you shut up and get out of my sister, asshole</p>
<p>Waverly: <em>or what? Huh</em></p>
<p>She then took peacemaker and pointed it at her head and it started glowing red</p>
<p>Waverly: <strong><em>like you are going to kill another sister</em></strong></p>
<p>Wynonna: won’t let you kill her either</p>
<p>Waverly: <strong><em>if only, she is been resisting me so hard, I am tired</em></strong></p>
<p>Dolls: you are going to get out of her or you will regret it</p>
<p>Waverly: s<strong><em>eriously, that’s all you got to say to save your little precious Waverly, that’ so pathetic</em></strong></p>
<p>Wynonna: you will shut up or…</p>
<p>She said while pointing her fists in front of Waverly</p>
<p>Doc: Wynonna, you will hurt Waverly, she is still there</p>
<p>Waverly: <strong><em>maybe you should listen to your dogs I guess</em></strong></p>
<p>Wynonna: what do you want from Waverly?</p>
<p>Waverly: <strong><em>well, how am I going to say that mhm?</em></strong></p>
<p>She then started moving her head around, smiling</p>
<p>Waverly: <strong><em>y</em>our little sister was broken and week, so I found my chance and I got into her head and here we are, together.</strong></p>
<p>Nicole: you shit demon, get out of her or we will make you?</p>
<p>Waverly: <strong><em>and how are you going to do that officer haught?</em></strong></p>
<p>Dolls: you will see and you will defiantly feel it</p>
<p>He then took the bottle of holly water and splashed all of it on Waverly</p>
<p>She screamed so loud but the sound was mixed between Waverly and that demon</p>
<p>Waverly: <strong><em>s</em><em>eriously….. That won’t kill me you stupid humans</em></strong></p>
<p>She said while panting and smiling</p>
<p>Dolls: let’s make you then.</p>
<p>He took an old book and started reading something in Latin</p>
<p>He kept on reading and moving in a circle pattern while the other kept watching from the side</p>
<p>With every word he said, Waverly kept screaming and moving her head from side to side</p>
<p>Waverly: <strong><em>YOU STUPID HUMANS, THAT WON’T KILL ME</em></strong></p>
<p>Wynonna: well, it seems like you giving up asshole</p>
<p>She then looked directly into Wynonna laughing, not being effected by what dolls was saying anymore</p>
<p>Waverly: <strong><em>ops, seems like it’s not working anymore</em></strong></p>
<p>Nicole: keep reading</p>
<p>He kept on reading but Waverly was just looking at the others smiling</p>
<p>Waverly:<strong><em> I told you, I have learned some tricks myself too</em></strong></p>
<p>She said while smiling and sliding her tongue to her lower lip</p>
<p>Wynonna: Waverly baby girl, if you are still in there…</p>
<p>Waverly: <strong><em>I am not having any fun here</em></strong></p>
<p>Doc: then leave her body</p>
<p>Waverly: <strong><em>not that easy cowboy</em></strong></p>
<p>Wynonna: come on baby girl, if you can hear us, you can fight this thing</p>
<p>Waverly: <strong><em>she is not here anymore, she is already gone</em></strong></p>
<p>Nicole: she is not, you will leave her now or I swear I will kill you myself</p>
<p>Waverly: <strong><em>oh, precious Nicole, she loves you so much you know, but she always thinks you will leave her just like some people</em></strong></p>
<p>She said while looking at Wynonna</p>
<p>Waverly: d<strong><em>o you know what she thinks about when she looks at you Wynonna? She thinks why did she left me here alone in this cursed town, she said she will never leave but she did</em></strong></p>
<p>Wynonna: but I am here now and I know she forgave me</p>
<p>Waverly: <strong><em>oh, you think that, she hates you Wynonna because you were the special one and she got to be the little Earp, the one who got to be blamed for everything, her mum’s leaving, her dad’s death and everything</em></strong></p>
<p>Wynonna: I killed dad, she didn’t do anything you shitticket</p>
<p>Waverly: <strong><em>she haunts herself with these ideas and then you came back and everything got worse for her, you really think she forgiven, SHE HATES YOU, YOU WERE THERE TO SAVE HER WHEN SHE WAS A KID BUT THEN YOU LEFT HER LIKE EVERYONE THEN CAMEBACK LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED, SHE HATES YOU SO MUCH WYNONNA</em></strong></p>
<p>But then Waverly started panting and her eyed turned to their original color and she started speaking but this time she was Waverly not the demon</p>
<p>Waverly: …<strong><em>she didn’t deserve that</em></strong></p>
<p>She said while looking at Wynonna</p>
<p>But then her eyes turned black and she got that creepy smile again</p>
<p>Waverly: <strong><em>What, The truth, come on waverly, loosen up a little and have a little fun while you can</em></strong></p>
<p>Wynonna: dolls, what should we do now, it doesn’t seem like this demon is leaving her</p>
<p>Nicole: yeah, we gotta do something quick</p>
<p>Wynonna: just keep reading, it will break at the end</p>
<p>Dolls: okay</p>
<p>He kept on reading, but Waverly was just looking at the others smiling</p>
<p>Waverly:<strong><em> well, seems like your plan is not working Again</em></strong></p>
<p>Doc: how are you not effected?</p>
<p>Waverly:<strong><em> I have learned some tricks myself too</em></strong></p>
<p>She lowered her head down and started reading something in Latin</p>
<p>She said smiling, eyes flashing red</p>
<p>Then everything around them started moving</p>
<p>When she looked up, she sends all of them thrown across the kitchen with her power</p>
<p>She freed herself instantly</p>
<p>And went to Wynonna, took her from the nick</p>
<p>Waverly: <strong><em>you stupid mortals, you can’t kill me that easily</em></strong></p>
<p>Dolls recognized something in her right hand, like a tattoo</p>
<p>Dolls: Nicole, she got a mark in her hand</p>
<p>Nicole: what does it mean?</p>
<p>Doc: the devil’s mark</p>
<p>Jeremy: what do we do?</p>
<p>Dolls: keep her distracted and bring something hot to remove it</p>
<p>Doc: what about Wynonna</p>
<p>Dolls: don’t worry about her</p>
<p>While Waverly was talking with Wynonna, she started hitting her continuously</p>
<p>Waverly: <strong><em>what are you going to do now, hu</em></strong>h?</p>
<p>
  <em>Hit</em>
</p>
<p>Waverly: <strong><em>I am hitting you now and you are laying her like nothing is happening</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <em>Hit</em>
</p>
<p>Wynonna: I am used to it</p>
<p>Waverly:<strong><em> I am going to kill you</em></strong></p>
<p>She started rising her right hand, then dolls came with a knife that seems red from the fire and pressed it at that tattoo in her hand</p>
<p>She started screaming and some black fog started coming out of her</p>
<p>She then fell limp</p>
<p>The fog stood up and took a form but without a face</p>
<p>Wynonna: I hope you don’t make your peace</p>
<p> After she killed him, everyone turned to Waverly who was lying in the floor unconscious</p>
<p>Nicole: Waverly baby, wake up it is gone</p>
<p>Wynonna: why isn’t she waking up?</p>
<p>Doc: she must be exhausted, she has been possessed for so long</p>
<p>Dolls: yeah you are right, she is breathing so I guess let’s take her to her room</p>
<p>1 WEEK LATER</p>
<p>Nicole was next to a sleeping Waverly when she felt a little movement; she immediately started calling the others</p>
<p>Nicole: <strong>Wynonna, dolls, doc, Jeremy come here</strong></p>
<p>Wynonna<strong><em>:</em> what happened?</strong></p>
<p>Nicole<strong><em>:</em></strong> I think she is waking up</p>
<p>Waverly: mhmmm</p>
<p>Wynonna: oh my god you’re right</p>
<p>Waverly started to open her eyes a little until she was aware of who’s next to her</p>
<p>Waverly: Nicole</p>
<p>Nicole: hey baby I am here</p>
<p>Waverly: what happened?</p>
<p>Wynonna: we will tell you later, okay</p>
<p>Dolls: glad, you are awake Waverly</p>
<p>Waverly: thanks</p>
<p>She answered closing her eyes</p>
<p>Doc: let’s go, she needs to rest</p>
<p>Wynonna: yeah, we will wait until she wakes up</p>
<p>After some hours, Waverly woke up and felt hands on her</p>
<p>She saw her girlfriend behind her shoulder, burying her head in her neck with hands around her wrist and legs linked with her own</p>
<p>Waverly: baby</p>
<p>Nicole: mhmmm</p>
<p>Waverly: wake up babe</p>
<p>Nicole: Waverly, you are awake again</p>
<p>Waverly: yeah baby</p>
<p>She didn’t waste time; she sat up in the bed and took Waverly in her arms burying her head in her neck</p>
<p>Nicole: I missed you baby so much</p>
<p>Waverly: me too baby</p>
<p>Waverly: how long have I been asleep?</p>
<p>Nicole: 1 week baby</p>
<p>Waverly: what happened?</p>
<p>Nicole: you don’t remember?</p>
<p>Waverly: no</p>
<p>Nicole: how about we forget about these things now, and when you are ready we will go to the others downstairs and we will fill you up about everything, okay?</p>
<p>Waverly: okay</p>
<p>She said smiling and moving her hand to her girlfriend’s cheek</p>
<p>Waverly: you did it baby, you saved me</p>
<p>Nicole: you did it baby, it was all you, I told you, and you are strong</p>
<p>Waverly: I am not strong without you baby, I love you so much</p>
<p>Nicole: I love you too baby, I thought I lost you</p>
<p>She said taking her girlfriend in her arms</p>
<p>Waverly: you won’t lose me baby; I am always here with you.</p>
<p>Nicole moved her girlfriend, so she was straddling her and took her face in her hand kissing her slow full of love</p>
<p>They took a moment just breathing each other in</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>